playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/Cole MacGrath (Storm)
Cole MacGrath'' is the main protagonist of the ''inFamous series, and would be playable in PlayStation All-Stars Storm. 'Zeke Dunbar' and Lucy Kuo appear as his Support Characters. Biography Cole MacGrath went from being a simple bike messenger to the savior of Empire City. Given powers from an exploding Ray Sphere, Cole has the ability to store, control, and unleash electricity in a variety of powerful ways. The electricity running through his body gives Cole enhanced strength, agility, durability and reflexes as well as a fast healing factor. On the path of good, Cole sacrificed himself to defeat a Conduit known as the Beast, seemingly destroying all known Conduits while subsequently saving mankind from a deadly plague. Gameplay Unlike in other PlayStation All-Stars installments, all of Cole's attacks are performed with . Cole, like most characters, is a traditional melee-oriented fighter and focuses on melee attacks. Move List *'Projectile: Lightning Bolts' - - Cole fires lighting bolts in a short stream. If he holds , he can charge a focused lighting burst. *'Amp Explosion '- + - Cole performs the Amp Combo and attacks upward, creating a small explosion from his Amp. *'Amp Combo' - + - Cole performs a traditional Amp Combo. followed by an overhead Amp Swing. *'Leaping Shoulder Tackle '- + - Cole completes his Amp Combo with a Leaping shoulder tackle. *'Lightning Hook' - + - Cole performs an Amp Combo and will use the Lightning Hook to pull enemies behind himself, setting up for the chance to perform an Additional Blow. *'Amp Launch' - + - Cole hits the opponent upward with his Amp. *'Thunder Drop' - + - Cole will trip the opponent with his Amp before leaping in the air to perform a Thunder Drop *'Gigawatt Blades' - + - Cole performs a simple two-hit combo with the Gigawatt Blades *'Body Toss' - + (Ground Throw) - Cole leaps around the opponent using his Amp as leverage as he tosses them behind himself. *'Lightning Tether' - + (Aerial Throw) - Cole uses the Lightning Tether to swing opponents behind himself, projecting them toward the ground. *'Ice Launch' - + (During Jump) - Cole launches himself into the air with ice and performs an upward Amp Combo. *'Shockwave '- + (During Jump) - Cole performs an aerial two-hit Amp Combo and finishes with a Shockwave which projects opponents toward the ground. *'Aerial Amp Slam' - (During Jump) - Cole performs an aerial Amp Combo and hits the opponent toward the ground. *'Taunt' - Hold for two seconds- Cole cracks his neck and says "You picked the wrong guy to screw with." *'Taunt (Awakening Trigger)' - Hold - Cole will thrust his arms to the side as his body surges with electricity and say, "Time for some action!" *'Charge Super Meter' - Hold - A standard for all characters. This allows them to charge their super meter in order to perform specials. (Charging the Ultimate Move Super Meter applies to Duel Mode only. In Battle Royale, this only allows players to charge the energy for their Special Moves) (Trigger Moves) Note: Support characters are exclusive to Duel Mode. *'Call on Support Character A' - *'Switch Places with Support Character' - Hold Down for 3-4 seconds - (Only works if a Playable Character is chosen as support in Character Slot A) *'Call on Support Character B' - *'Block' - *'Evade/Subsitution' - Tap quickly while being attacked 'Specials' Includes Awakening(s) and Jutsu/Special Moves. *'Awakening: Karmic Overload' - Perform Cole's Taunt (Hold ) - Cole's body will surge with electricity, making his attacks deal 15% more damage and will increase the speed of his attacks. Cole will temporarily have unlimited energy for Special Moves. It will wear off after 8 seconds. *'Sticky Grenade' - (Uses Super Energy) - A quick-paced, semi-cinematic combo, Cole will perform a short Gigawatt combo before attaching an electric grenade to the opponent, which explodes. *'Redirect Rocket/Tesla Missile' - (Uses Super Energy) - Cole will fire a rocket at an upward angle. If he uses his Projectile attack, the rocket will home in on the opponent that it hits. If Cole charges the attack, it will change to Tesla Missile, a large rocket that can hit multiple opponents at once. 'Supers' Super Moves are exclusive to Battle Royale mode. *'Kinetic Pulse' - (Super Meter Level 1 or higher) - Cole will lift the opponent with Kinetic Pulse and can choose which direction to throw them. Any opponent hit by the flying character will also be KO'd. *'Ionic Freeze' - (Super Meter Level 2 or higher) - Cole uses Ionic Freeze, which will travel across the stage, earning instant KO's. However, this will only effect opponents on the same plane as Cole. *'Ionic Storm' - (Super Meter Level 3) - Cole flies to the foreground of the stage and summons a tornado that he can control to sweep the stage. Once the super ends, Cole will strike the stage with lightning. Ultimates Ultimate Moves and Linked Ultimates are exclusive to Duel Mode. *'Ultimate Ionic Storm' - (Energy Gauge at Level 2 or higher) - Cole performs a series of Amp Combos before tying the opponent to the ground with Arc Restraint. The sky becomes shrouded by dark clouds as Cole calls upon a large lightining bolt to strike the opponent, electrifying the entire area. *'The Prime Conduits' - (Energy Gauge at Level 3 with Delsin Rowe as partner) - Cole parries the opponent with an Amp Combo before sending them toward Delsin with a Shockwave. Delsin catches the opponent by wrapping them in his chain before thrusting them into the air. Delsin then teleports next to Cole and copies his powers. Cole traps the opponent in an Ionic Vortex as Delsin strikes them with a large lightning bolt, causing a large electrified whirlwind to engulf the area. Character Animations Unlike the other PlayStation All-Stars installments, Storm only includes Intro and Victory animations for each character as in the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja franchise. However, matching certain characters against each other will result in unique intros. Similar to Injustice: Gods Among Us, some costumes feature unique animation screens. Introductions Standard Intros: ' *Cole Thunder Drops onto the stage, and puts his amp on his back, saying "Let me introduce myself." *Cole arrives through a flash of light and says "Let's get started." ''(as Kessler) *Cole steps out of a coffin with electricity surging from his arms. (as Reanimated Cole) '''Duel Mode-Only Intros: *Cole looks down and claims, "A warped body and twisted mind. I will not become you!" (vs Evil Cole) *Cole puts his amp on his back and says, "So, I take it that you're my replacement?." (vs Delsin Rowe, as Player 1) *Cole points in anger and says, "Taking my place doesn't give you the right to raid my closet, kid!" (vs Delsin Rowe- Cole's Jacket) *Cole shrugs his shoulders and claims, "I'm anything but an old man, kid." (vs Delsin Rowe, as Player 2) *Cole surges electricity through his arm and remarks "I was, but it seems someone had other plans for me." (vs Delsin Rowe, as Player 2- Reanimated Cole) Victory Screen *Cole leans on his Amp and says, "When you learn how to fight, call me." (Standard Victory) *Cole looks down at a picture of his wedding, then looks away. (as Kessler) *Cole turns his back to the camera and surges electricity through his left arm, ready for another battle. (as Reanimated Cole) *Cole points at the camera and says, "As I said before, I am not you, and I never will be." (vs Evil Cole)''' *Cole bows his head in disappointment and claims, "To think. You had the potential to be great, but threw it all away for greed." (vs Evil Cole, as Kessler) *Cole stretches and says, "It seems that after all this time, the original Prime Conduit still has it." (vs Delsin Rowe) *Cole beckons his arm and says, "Alright, kid, I win. Give my jacket back." (vs Delsin Rowe- Cole's Jacket) Idle Animation Cole stands in a battle-ready position with his arms to the side, similar to his stance from PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Costumes Courier Outfit Hero Cole's maximum Good Karma outfit from inFamous 2. Kessler Cole's future self from inFamous, which also appeared as DLC in inFamous 2. Reanimation A costume unique to this game, this is Cole resurrected by Kabuto Yakushi's Reanimation Jutsu. He has black scelera, cracked skin, and wears a robe similar to Nagato and Reanimated Itachi Uchiha. Trivia *Cole is one of five playable PlayStation characters that is resurrected by Kabuto Yakushi to serve Polygon Man, the others being Kratos, Nariko, Dart Feld, and Wander. **Unlike the others, this is due to the fact that the timeline of the inFamous universe is set around the events of inFamous: Second Son, which is set seven years after Cole's death in the Good Karma timeline. *Delsin Rowe having Cole's Jacket as an alternate costume explains this Cole's lack of the Courier Jacket as an alternate costume. This is also referenced in Cole's unique quotes against Delsin in Duel Mode. Category:Blog posts